


you're going to experience things (you could never imagine)

by soapyconnor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, awkward handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: It wasn’t what he expected from Al, but it was a pleasant surprise.





	you're going to experience things (you could never imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @heggsys

            Jack held back a moan as Alastair’s lips brushed against his. The kiss was soft, undemanding—which Jack could only assume would change soon—and, surprisingly, pliant. It wasn’t what he expected from Al, but it was a pleasant surprise.

            Jack never would have imagined that they would get to this point. He never thought that Alastair would want to continue to date him after the first couple of nights, and he never thought that the man would even _contemplate_ the idea of having sex with him, let alone kiss him.

            But now he had him, had his hands on the man’s waist, as they attempted to get to the bed. It was unlike everything he had expected it to be.

            He had expected Alastair to get rough with him, handsy, fucking _toss_ him on the bed, for God’s sake. Not any of this slow shit. I mean . . . what else would you expect from a guy who _expelled_ power and control twenty-four hours a fucking day?

            As Jack’s hands went down to tug at Alastair’s belt, he couldn’t help but think maybe Alastair was gentle in bed? That he was completely different, that he was a soft fuck? That . . . well, that curbed his arousal a bit, but maybe it would be fine?

            Jack had no fucking clue that Alastair was having similar thoughts as he pushed at Jack’s jacket. Both of them were waiting to be forced down on the bed, for the tone and intensity to change, for the other to ram themselves inside them with little to no preparation. It was what they were both waiting for, what both made them _whine_ with want, but yet . . . nothing was happening.

            It was rather disappointing, but the snogging was good, and they both just presumed that the other wanted to take it slow for their first time together. Which was, y’know, _fine_.

            Jack pushed at Alastair’s trousers, pressing a soft kiss against his mouth before he pulled away, resting their foreheads together as he looked down at Al’s cock. “ _Fucking_ hell, mate,” he muttered, as he licked his lips. “Why have I never noticed you were fuckin’ hung?”

            Alastair would never admit it, but his cock twitched in arousal at the comment. He choked on his own gasp as Jack wrapped his hand around the base, and gently began to stroke. “That’s not something you just bring up in conversation . . . besides, we’ve showered together before. Have you never noticed?” he scoffed.

            “Sorry, mate. When you grow up in Texas, you pick up this skill called _don’t look at other men’s junk_. That’s how you get beat up and castrated. I was already a target for them, didn’t want to make myself a bigger one,” Jack replied matter-of-factly, as he let go of Alastair’s cock and striped himself. “Don’t worry, though, _I’m paying attention now_ ,” he said with a grin.

            Alastair rolled his eyes. “Shut up, or I swear to God, I’m going to put all my clothes back on and walk out that door.”

            “Okay, okay, sorry,” he said with a chuckle, as he walked forward and gently kissed Alastair again.

            Alastair let out a soft moan as Jack’s tongue swiped the inside of his mouth, and he nearly began to tremble as Jack tugged him close. Hesitantly, he grabbed Jack’s biceps to hold onto him, and allowed himself to deepen the kiss for once.

            They collapsed on the bed, and Jack immediately hooked a leg over Alastair’s thigh. He was confused as to why this hadn’t gone further yet, so he thought maybe he’d try to press the issue, exert his dominance, and see how Al reacted. He ground their hips together, and Alastair went _putty_ in his hands.

            . . . All right. That wasn’t what he was expecting. That’s . . . okay?

            Immediately, he drew his leg back, and left soft kisses against the corner of Alastair’s mouth. He was so God damn confused, and he didn’t really know what to do. He’s never been with someone who hasn’t pinned him down to the mattress the first chance they got. Hell, even his wife would pin him down, and fuck herself on him. He shivered as he remembered what she used to say, “ _Oh, look at you, pinned beneath my weight, allowing me to take everything from you. Look at you, thinking I’m getting any pleasure from your tiny cock_.”

            His hips jerked involuntarily. God, he was so fucking turned out, even by the _thought_ of what his wife used to do to him. He just couldn’t help but wonder . . . why wasn’t Alastair doing that?

            Alastair swallowed harshly, as he began to place soft kisses along Jack’s neck. God, by now James would have had him tied up, and a sobbing, blubbering mess. He had always thought that Jack would be the same. He wasn’t exactly the most intimating person in the world, but he exerted _some_ sort of intimidation on others, and earlier he had shown a little bit of dominance . . . where the _fuck_ was that now?!

            Awkwardly, he reached between them and grabbed Jack’s cock, gently stroking him. Maybe he just needed some encouragement? Maybe he was nervous? Alastair, quite frankly, had no fucking clue, and was about ready to lose it.

            Jack gasped, and his hips jerked in Alastair’s hand. Oh, _fucking_ hell . . . He swallowed awkwardly, and grabbed Alastair’s cock as well, not really sure what to do. He squeezed it gently, and ran his thumb over the tip, spreading precum all over the tip of his cock.

            Alastair let out a loud whimper, which startled Jack, but was quickly swallowed up by him pulling the man into another kiss. They made out gently, as they tugged at each other’s cocks. It was awkward, because both of them were waiting for the other to do more.

            It was also incredibly frustrating.

            They continued to jack each other off, their hips jerking occasionally. Soft moans escaped their lips, and Jack let out a sharp, “ _Fuck_ ,” before he came all over Alastair’s hand. As he laid there, panting hard, and trying to recover, he quickly broke Alastair to completion.

            He raised his hand up, and held it to Alastair’s lips. Without a word, Al leaned forward a bit and began to lick his cum off of Jack’s hand, their eyes locked together.

            Jack leaned forward, and gently pulled him into a kiss. Then, he pulled away, and rested their foreheads together, closing his eyes, wondering what the fuck just happened.

 

 

            “Hey, I think we need to talk,” Jack said. Alastair glanced at him, as he lit a cigarette. “About . . . what the hell happened last night.”

            Alastair took a drag of his cigarette, and then blew the smoke out through his nostrils. “Yeah, I think we really do . . . What—”

            “Are you not . . . attracted to me?” Jack spluttered out. His face turned bright red, and he itched at his cheek. “I mean . . . I was fully expecting you to force me into the bed last night. I—”

            “ _What_?” Alastair asked, eyebrows furrowed. “I . . . _what_?” He sat up on the bed a bit, clearly confused to all hell as he looked down at him. “I . . . _fuck_ , I thought _you_ —”

            “ _Me_? I’m submissive as _fuck_ , I don’t know . . . what caused you to believe anything differently!”

            “I . . . I don’t know. What caused _you_ to think I’d be dominant?”

            “I don’t know, Alastair. Maybe it’s the fact that you constantly emit power and control?” he asked, holding back a sigh. He tossed his head back against the pillow. “I can’t believe this is fucking happening.”

            Alastair pursed his lips into a thin line. His head jerked away. “Yeah, I can’t either . . . Fucking hell.”

            Jack chewed on his bottom lip. “So . . . what are we gonna do? Switch on and off?”

            Alastair snorted in response. “No. Definitely not. That’s fucking stupid.” He took another long drag of his cigarette, and blew it up into the air. “You’re toping.”

            “You’re joking.”

            “I’m not.”

            Jack stared at him, and his eyes jerked away. “I’ve never toped.”

            “Yes, you have. Your wife—” he cut himself off, staring into the distance. He licked his lips. “Oh.  
            “ _Yeah_ ,” Jack said, taking the cigarette from Alastair’s hand and taking a drag himself. “So . . . what ya want to do? Fight for it?” He snorted. Alastair glanced at him, and smirked, causing Jack to pause, eyes wide. “No.”

            “ _Yes_.”

            “Why?! What the fuck, Al. How the hell would that even work?”

            “Well . . . whoever wins gets to bottom. That’s how it works, dumbass,” he replied with a scoff, rolling on his side to face Jack. “I mean, unless you’re a fucking pussy . . .”

            “I’m not!” he responded with a snap.

            “Good. Then tomorrow, since we both have the day off, we’ll do it.”

            Jack chewed on his lip awkwardly, and exhaled, cupping the back of Alastair’s head. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

            “I have to deal with your dumbass all the time, I think I get my one moment of idiocy,” he said with a smirk, “Besides, I’m totally going to kick your ass.”

            “Oh _fuck_ you!”


End file.
